Switch UP
by SaveButton
Summary: Mason Phisher wants change in his mundane life, but doesn't have the ability to do so. So what does Mason do, when his friend wishes him back in time? As a girl!
1. Switch UP CH 1

Switch UP

I've never really been too fond about what I had to do in life. Probably because I was too secluded away from any form of family or friendly bonding with anyone, but I never really minded that. Whenever I decided to entertain myself, whether it be through shows, video games or whatever I could get my hands on, it felt like a waste of time after the hour long binging and grinding when I finished, but it was fun so I never really minded it. Which really sucked. I'm always telling myself I'll hang out with my few friends later, or I'll do the chores later, but I never really got to doing it around.

And the regrets just kept piling, and piling, and piling. Just a never ending cycle of stress and procrastination, which got me thinking: would anyone ever really cry if I died? That type of morbid thought never really got around to me, because my friends always considered me to be upbeat and happy. I could only hope that my friends or my family would cry for me, but I remembered vividly that I didn't cry whenever someone close to me would die. Whenever the news of someone's loved one passed away or someone disappeared, I just lived my motto, "live and let live." It didn't really affect me at the time, but after some deep thought I would think, "Man, I really won't ever see that person ever again." Which gave me a small, shrinking feeling that my life is really small and insignificant. So my thought process is: since I didn't have too many feelings if someone died, why should my family or friends care?

I wasn't necessarily a bad person too. I don't think I'm a psychopath, it's just that I'm haven't grown too attached to that person. So that's one of the problems I back then really wanted to fix. Be more attached to people, and have them be more attached to me. To the point where if I did disappear, they'll cry for me. I just can't stand the thought of no one missing me…

I called one of my few friends Nick Buchanan to ask if I could come over to his house. He said sure, but to let him clean up a little bit. I met Nick back in my elementary school, and stuck with him for nearly my entire life. His parents are well acquainted with my parents, as they used to go to college together. I gave his parents the nickname "Mom" and "Dad" because when I was a younger less coherent version of myself, I just called any pair my mother or father. The names stuck so I didn't bother to change it.

I walked down the Memory Lane, and arrived at the moderately sized house ahead of me. I rung the doorbell and solemnly waited for the arrival of my polite and proper friend.

"I told you to wait asshole, I'm still cleaning my room."

"Eh, whatever. I'll have to wait forever for you to clean your room."

It wasn't necessarily because Nick's room was a pigsty or anything, he was just the biggest neat freak known to man. If I could describe Nick, he'd be the color white. Cleanliness, purity, and holiness is his motto. Keep everything in check. I'm probably be the complete opposite of that.

"Ugh. Fine. I've got something to show cool to show you anyways. I got it from my Uncle Alan. Remember how I told you last week he came back from Africa? He got me a pretty cool souvenir from one of the indigenous tribes he worked with. Apprentally, the totem he got from them can grant a wish to the user."

I looked at Nick's pale face with a skeptical expression. There's no way he believes this right?

"Do you believe it?"

"Nah, not really. That was the small back story behind it, but Alan gave me instructions on how to make a wish. I kinda want to try it. Never hurts to try right?"

"Ok, try it then."

Nick led me up the coffee colored stairs into his room. What a sight to behold. A small screen TV stood their on his drawer in front of his double-sized bed. Everything was in order with his collection of toys and figurines sitting next to his lamp stand. The window heated up his room which warmed up his very, very cold house. It felt like a meat locker when I entered through the front door.

Nick went to the oddly conspicuous totem standing atop his well made bed. He beckoned me to come over, which I obliged and sat on the floor. He took out a papyrus parchment paper and read aloud the writings on it.

"So first, we need two volunteers to put their hands on it, then we need the person who was gifted the totem to yell their wish."

"Your parents aren't home right? Mom and Dad will think we came out of the closet or something."

"Dad's at work, and Mom's grocery shopping. Don't get your fantasies stuck in your hand now buddy."

"How come only you get the wish though. That's kinda unfair for the other volunteer."

"Well you don't believe it right? So might as well use you."

"Ok. But you better buy me food or something, we can't just leave it like that after you wish never ending fortune."

"Whaaat? If it doesn't come true I won't buy you anything. Just get it started, the instructions are easy enough."

There has to be a catch for wishing anything you want right? It shouldn't be that easy to end world hunger, or finding the cure for cancer, or having a deep amount of knowledge at your disposal. Hell, you could even wish for never ending wishes. That's OP dog.

I put my hand on the opposite side of the totem Nick was holding, and Nick said his incantation.

"I want a girlfriend who has been with me all my life."

"Dude you suck at giving wishes."

No response. I looked around the totem to reveal a frozen Nick staring blankly into space.

"Ok dude, you don't have to prank me like that."

I gave him a weak hit on his shoulder, but ended up hurting myself more than Nick. Huh? I grasped his clothes, but they didn't move a single inch. I started panicking wondering what was happening to me. My eyes slowly went to the totem, and wondered what his wish had to do with anything. The totem started shining right before my eyes, blinding me from seeing anything. I started thrashing around trying to feel anything, however it's like the bright light blinded even my senses too.

I don't know how long I waited, but minutes seem like hours whenever you just wait. As the shining dimmed just a little, I opened my eyes to see myself back at my room. I got up dazed and confused, wondering how I even teleported back here. I got up, contemplating why everything was a little bigger. I could usually reach the top of the shelf in my room for clothes, but now I'm stretching to reach even the board.

I walked around some more, and looked into the full body mirror. I looked very _very_ young and feminine. Dirty thoughts came into my head as I was deciding whether or not to check my underwear, but it couldn't be helped. My hand slowly exposed my lower half, which to my unpleasant surprise, revealed a female's genitals.

"EHHH!?"


	2. Switch UP CH 2

Chapter 2: Regrets

There are always things I've wanted to do whenever I've been stuck with two good choices. Which is to experience both of them. Unfortunately, the outcome always came out the same, unless someone told me I chose the correct choice. There was always that itch in the back in my mind that always had to know the alternate path. What would happen? What if I did that? What if instead..? So many what ifs, and my greedy mind needs to know what happens…

"EHHH!?"

My heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through my body. How is this happening? I needed to keep my cool, but it was extremely difficult if something like a sex change just suddenly happened to someone! I took my hands off my shorts, and looked around for the date. There was a calendar that hung atop the white room door, but it gave no indication of the actual date. I could only make a small guess on the actual date when it said it was October 2010. So not only have I changed physically, I even went back in time. Eight years back in time.

"What the fuck man…" I whispered to myself quietly.

Ever wanted to just go back in time and fix your past mistakes? I'm sure everyone has at least wanted to do it once. But I can't just accept that man. I feel like I just got eight years of my life taken away, as if the eight years I worked toward creating my identity just disappeared. Poof, gone, vanished. Never happened. Sure those mistakes make us feel stupid and sometimes cringeworthy, but we learn from those mistakes (hopefully) to mold ourselves into who we are.

I jumped back onto my bed face first to think of what to do now. I made a small challenge myself to think of a solution before I smother myself with the pillow. The one thing I did want to do as a kid before was just to grow up. I didn't want to be dependent with my parents anymore or hear any of their lectures, but once you reach the age of independence, you kinda wanna ungrow yourself. Responsibilities are icky and nasty. Well, I got my wish indirectly, but at the price of my manhood.

I turned around, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't think this situation is all too bad, nothing too major (other than my manhood) happened. This is a fantastic time change myself. As my inner monologue continued, loud stomping footsteps approached my room door.

"WAKE THE HELL UP MONICA!"

The loud, booming voice stormed into my room. What should've been my older brother that barged in, is I think my older sister. She was model tall with long legs, but she would've a lot more model-like, if she didn't look so sloppy. Her bright pink pajama shorts mismatched her highlighter green shirt. Doesn't look too graceful if you ask me. She also said my name's Monica… but my name is Mason; but she doesn't know that does she.

"What da ya want?" My own voice surprised me. My usual deep masculine tone was replaced with a high pitched squeak.

"I need you to do some chores for me. I'm going out on a date with friends and I need to be out of here before 5pm."

"What's in it for me? I'm not doing your list of chores for free."

"Twenty bucks. Take it or leave it. And if you don't do it today, mom's gonna kill me."

"Alright don't worry, I'll do it. Just write down what you need to do on a piece of paper."

My sister (I don't even know her name yet) looked at me weird, but shrugged it off. I'm assuming that this world's version of me doesn't act like that, but how am I supposed to know how "Monica" acts. I've just been dropped off here. I'll just act how I usually behave at my world.

"Alright, I'll write it down for you. Before I forget to tell you, Nick's gonna come over pretty soon so he might be able to help you with the chores."

I replied with a curt OK, and she set off. Man, it's gonna get hella awkward if I ask for her name. Good to know that Nick will come over. I'll beat his ass when he comes over. I arose from the springy bed, and put on my slippers ready to delve into this new world.


End file.
